Rebirth: The Demon's Family
by SpyroCynder4eva
Summary: After Tartaros opens E.N.D's book, Fiore is without magic. The humans are slaves to the demons. When Lucy makes a irrevocable decision to find Natsu, she joins the demons, getting reborn. With Natsu and Lucy reunited, nothing can separate the two, or so they think.


Rebirth: A Demon's Family.

In a world dominated by demons, humans were the slaves. Every few months, young men and young women get chosen to either join or remain as slaves.

Lucy Heartfillia was one of those young women. "What is your choice?" a female demon, Seilah, asks. Standing strong, she answers. "I choose to join."

"No! Lucy! Don't do this! You're making a mistake! Please! No! Take me instead!" Erza shouts desperately. "I'm sorry, Erza, but I've made my decision. I want to see him again. It's been too long. I'm going. You can't stop me. No one can." Lucy calls back, face set in determination.

"Interesting. Jackal, take this girl to Seilah. She'll take her to our king." Kyouka orders. Jackal nods, leading her away.

Entering the palace, Jackal hands Lucy off to a woman, assumedly Kyouka. Guiding her through the halls, Lucy asks. "Who are you?"

The demon looks at her, "I'm Kyouka, Etherious demon. You?" She answers. "Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia. My mother died when I was a girl, and my father died seven years ago." Lucy explains.

"Oh that's so sad! I'm sorry. Are you all alone now?" Kyouka asks. Lucy nods, "Yes. I have no family left. I ran away from home, and I soon encountered… Natsu… with Happy in Hargeon Port. We ran from the Rune Knights, as he led me to Fairy Tail." She says.

She looks up, _'Natsu… Where are you? It's been so long. I miss you.'_ She thinks, a sad look on her face. "Our king wants to meet you. He talks nonstop about you, my dear." Kyouka says.

"Your king? Take me to him." Lucy commands. "Right this way." Kyouka answers. Opening the doors to a massive room, Lucy sees a familiar figure sitting at the other end of the room.

"Natsu!" She screams, tearing free from Kyouka's grip, and bolting forward. The figure lifts his head. "Lucy!" He shouts, shooting from his seat and racing to meet her.

"I thought I'd lost you! Don't ever do that again! You scared the crap outta me!" She hisses, smacking his chest.

Kyouka and the demons in the room watch the reunion. Natsu grabs Lucy's hands. "Hey, hey! Stop! Yes, I know you're mad, but listen. Lucy, the only way I knew I could get you here was to ensure you joined. I'm sorry, forgive me?" He asks.

"Natsu, you may be an idiot, but I love you. Nothing can change that, you hear me?" She snarls. "Lucy, there's an offer for you. Are you willing to hear it?" He asks.

She nods. "There's rebirth, or returning to life as a slave. Which one do you pick?" He asks. "Rebirth. Anything to be with you, Natsu, my love." She answers.

"Are you sure?" He checks. "I'm sure. Besides, it'll only help reveal who, well, _what_ I truly am." She says. A few hours later, Lucy emerges from Hell's Core, completely reborn.

Fire red wings sit on her back, golden horns curl from her head, with her nails sharpening into talons. She smiles, a wicked grin settling on her face.

"Hello, Natsu." She purrs. He grins wickedly, shifting into his Etherious form, as he leaves his throne and circles her.

She hisses at him when he gets too close. He backs away, snarling. She stands straight, wings flaring. Out of nowhere, she rushes him, grabs his arms, and goes straight up.

She slaps him once, twice, three times, before letting him plummet to the cold hard ground below. She laughs in victory.

They all look up and watch her looking down. "Natsu! You baka! How could you not tell me where you were all this time!?" She screeches, mad.

He stands, "Lucy, I tried. All those times you heard a voice in your head? That was me." He answers.

 _Flashback._

' _ **Lucy! Can you hear me!? Lucy! Answer me! Dammit answer me! Come on! Answer me!'**_ _A voice in her head sounds._ _ **'Natsu? Is that you? Where are you? Are you okay!? Hang on, I'll come find you!'**_ _She answers._

' _ **No! Don't! I'm fine! Lucy, listen. Do not come after me. You hear me!? Do NOT come for me! I'm safe and well**_. _**There's no need for you to come looking for me. Please, stay safe. I'll come find you if I can, which isn't guaranteed. Stay safe! I promise! We'll be reunited again someday! Be safe and strong! I love you, you know that? You are strong! Use your strength for what you want! Stay safe and strong Lucy! I love you!'**_ _Natsu says._

 _That was two years ago. I haven't heard from Natsu in so long, I wonder where he is. Is he okay? Is he dead? Is he alive? I'm so worried for him._

 _End flashback._

…tear us apart ever again.

Back in the fields, work stops. "Former Fairy Tail Wizards, come with me. Our king and queen request your presence." Kyouka orders.

Dropping their tools, the big group follow Kyouka into the palace and into the throne room, where two familiar figures sit.

"Natsu!? Lucy!? What are you doing there!?" Cana screams in surprise. "Don't look so surprised, Cana. I'm the Demon Queen. Natsu is the Demon King. We're married. At least, we've been engaged for years. We hid it really well. When I first came to Fairy Tail, Natsu helped me adjust." She explains.

She makes her way down the steps, wings open. "I am giving you a choice: Rebirth or returning to work as slaves. Make your choice quick." She commands.

"I choose rebirth." Levy says, breaking away from the group and stepping forward. "Go stand over there." Lucy answers.

"Next!" She calls. "I'm next." Erza says, followed by Cana, Evergreen, Lisanna, Mira, Kinana, Laki, Bisca, Juvia, Wendy and Asuka all choosing rebirth.

A few hours later showed the female Fairy Tail members demonified. They were stunning. Now, all Lucy had to do was summon their love interests and demonify them.

Jellal, Elfman, Bickslow, Freed, Laxus, Gray, Cobra, Romeo, Gajeel and Alzack soon underwent rebirth, naturally attracted to their chosen females.

Jellal x Erza, Bickslow x Lisanna, Mira x Freed, Laki x Laxus, Gray x Juvia, Cobra x Kinana, Romeo x Wendy, Elfman x Evergreen and Gajeel x Levy were the pairings along with Natsu x Lucy.


End file.
